Arrest Me Officer, I Dare You
by TheCandyCravingDemon
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is an uptight new recruit to law enforcement who's still learning the ropes. Alois Trancy is your typical everyday street thug in a gang known as 'Hell's Archangels', also the city's local drug dealers. How will the duo fair on opposing sides when they're forced to work together? {Cielois} Modern Crime AU


**A/N: Alright since this is an AU fic, there are a few things you need to know. First off, Alois and Ciel were best friends all through high school (since the ninth grade), however in the middle of the year during their last year in school, Alois transferred, and skipping to the present, it's been two years since they've last seen each other. Next, there are NOT any demons or contracts, Sebastian and Claude are normal humans in my fic. Lastly, Ciel and Alois do not come from wealthy families and are just average middle class people. Also I feel like this should be mentioned, I got a lot of motivation for this story because of Zootopia, so if there are multiple similarities, that's the reasoning. Okay, I think that about covers it, enjoy~**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**

* * *

"We have a new recruit joining amongst our ranks today gentleman, he is fresh out of training, so don't give the newbie a hard time." The chief said chuckling, stroking his graying bristly beard.

Ciel promptly entered the room, hands shoved in his pockets, striding confidently into the room. He had graduated at the top of his class with honors, and he intended to prove that to all of the officers in the room. He didn't have a wavering doubt in his ability, he had big ambitions, and he intended to bring every criminal and thug to justice, the murder of his parents being his motive.

Ciel brought a hand to his head, pulling the other out of his pocket and down at his side, saluting. "Ciel Phantomhive, reporting for duty."

"Alright, now that that matter has been addressed, I'll address a more crucial issue. Five people have been reported dead. After running an autopsy on the five victims, we have found that their deaths were all linked, a result of a drug we found in their bloodstream, for the time being, we'll refer to the substance as 'Lazarus', it's street name. We have connected that the five victims were all drug addicts, getting their supply from a gang dubbed 'Hell's Archangels'. At the moment we are unaware of all of it's member's identities, however three of it's prime members have been identified." The chief said grimly, clicking the button on a remote, changing the slide to a picture of a man with an angular face with messy slicked back jet black hair, his irises golden with glasses framed around his eyes. "Claude Faustus, presumed to be a subordinate." The chief then clicked the button again, this time revealing a man with neatly combed dark hair, his face also angular and extremely similar to the first's, however his eyes were a bright crimson red. "Sebastian Michaelis, also presumed to be a subordinate." The man then clicked the button once again, revealing a blurred image of a hooded figure, only their eye color visible; A bright icy blue. "Jim Macken. He is the ringleader, the other members act under his order, the pack doesn't attack without his consent. Although, no one has ever seen his face thoroughly, therefore we have no idea where to begin looking for him. However it is believed he is in his late teen years or in his early twenties."

 _Jim Macken...why do I feel like I've heard that name before? And those eyes, I've seen those icy blue eyes somewhere before, like rainwater_ , Ciel thought, trying to search his memory for any vivid details.

The chief then held four Manila folders in his hand. "The city has been divided into four districts; Downtown, Foreign, Slums, and Residential. I have assigned groups for each district, you are to sweep the area for any Hell's Archangels' members, as well as for any other shady characters." The chief then slowly began to assign people to groups, calling one name after another, until he'd named everyone in the room with an exception of Ciel, even though he'd already passed out all of the case files.

"Um... Mr. Chief sir, you forgot- Umm you forgot to assign me to a district."

"Boggus, Chief Boggus." The bearded man corrected the bluenette sharply. "Rookie, I didn't forget about you, you're not ready to handle a case yet. So you're assigned to patrol, parking enforcement officer."

"A- A meter maid?" Ciel stuttered in disbelief. "But- But sir I was at the top of my class at the police academy I-"

"I'm aware, I just simply don't care. Shoo Phantomhive, we're done, get to work. I want one hundred tickets before the end of your shift." Boggus said waving Ciel off dismissively, exiting the room with a newspaper in hand.

Ciel rolled his eyes and let out a groan. _Ugh, my first day and I get assigned to parking enforcement?! Could this day get any better?,_ Ciel thought dejectedly, sarcasm weighing heavily on his shoulders. Sulking, he then made his way outside of the station to the car that he had been assigned.

Sitting himself down in the leather seat, he pulled out his key and stuck it in ignition. Several times the engine sputtered and whirred but the car refused to fire up. "Bloody hell..." Ciel mumbled under his breath, thrumming his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.

Exhaling sharply, the bluenette pulled the key out of ignition and got out of the car, entering back into the station. Slamming his keys down onto the secretary's desk, he stated, "My car, it's defective. It won't start."

The young lady readjusted her glasses and pursed her lips. "Number twenty-seven?"

"Yes." Ciel said impatiently trying to keep the tone of his voice steady and even.

"Ah, it was scheduled to get repaired yesterday, however the appointment got postponed and rescheduled for tomorrow." She said calmly, her fingers anxiously typing away at the keyboard.

"And?"

The secretary abruptly slowed to stop, and looked up from her daunting computer screen. " _And_ what?"

"There's a temporary car you can loan me for my shift until it's fixed right?"

"Nope."

The bluenette swore furiously under his breath, as he walked away from her desk, through the automatic opening doors. "Fine then. Fine. Whatever. It's fine, this is fine. I'll do this anyway, I'll show Boggus that I'm capable."

* * *

Standing at a busy intersection, the bluenette stood studying his fingernails, waiting for a parking meter to give out. He'd felt like he had been standing there for hours, baking in the sunlight. He stared down dejectedly at the pitiful number on his ticket printer; 6. _I've only administered six parking tickets? This is just pitiful._

Looking up, a peculiar young male blond caught his attention. The male had shaggy platinum blond hair, with bangs that fell over in his eyes, with a flat billed baseball cap on his head. The main part of the hat was black, a logo of a skull on the front with two revolvers tiled sideways pointing at it; The flat bill was a deep rich plum violet. A red hoodie, pulled against his thin form, with headphones draped around his neck. Dark saggy ripped jeans hung low on the blond's waist, several silver shiny chains hanging on the right side from the belt loops.

Standing from a distance, Ciel watched the blond as he made his way through the opposing crowd, bumping shoulders against those he walked between. The blond then looked both ways cautiously as if to make sure no one saw him, then he slowly popped into an herbalist shop, a few minutes later walking slowly and calmly out of the shop. He then broke into sprint with a plastic bag in hand as soon as his feet hit the pavement.

"He- Hey!" Ciel yelled, chasing after the thief. "Come back here you hoodlum!"

"Shit!" Alois yelled through clenched teeth, briefly glancing over his shoulder at the bluenette. _My legs are longer than his, I'm sure I can outrun him_ , Alois thought, beginning to sprint harder as he made a sharp left, knocking over a crate filled with apples to slow the bluenette's progress. Shooting down a back alley, the blond slowed his pace, sure that he had lost the bluenette. He then slowly skidded to stop, leaning against the wall panting, trying to regain his breath.

"Hey! You! Stop right there! Return what you stole from that innocent shopkeeper!" Ciel yelled furiously, turning into the alley, pointing an accusing finger at the blond.

Alois slowly backed away from the bluenette dressed in navy blue, until his back was pressed up against a cold concrete wall. He gritted his teeth. His eyes frantically scanned the alleyway, for something, _anything_ to get him out of this situation; A weapon, an escape, a diversion, but the alleyway came short, only consisting of graffiti, broken shards of glass, and discarded wrappers. "Oh damn, if this rookie catches me, Black Widow and Panther won't ever let me hear the end of it! I knew I should've brought the switch with me!" Alois growled under his breath.

"Dead end. You're cornered, now surrender and we won't have to make things ugly." Ciel said approaching the blond slowly with caution.

"Come on, I didn't do anything wrong," The blond cooed persuasively, "These plants are simply rotting and decaying roots, the owner _happily_ gave them to me. I _didn't_ steal them." Alois said blatantly lying, but his eyes seemingly shimmered and sparkled with innocence.

"Then why did you make mad dash out of the store?" Ciel asked still in doubt, eying the blond with an eyebrow cocked, his eyes narrowed.

"My- My mother," Alois said forcing his bottom lip to begin to quiver, forging fake tears in his eyes. "She's with hospice, and the doctor's have only projected for her to live another two days. She- She requested for homemade herbal tea like she used to make when my brother and I were children. So I'm willing to do anything to fulfill her wishes. I was in a rush to get there because I want to spend every second I can with her in her final moments." Alois said beginning to break down into sobs with tears streaming down his face.

Ciel tensed, feeling a tug at his heart strings. Ciel let out a heavy pensive sigh, looking back up into the blond's cerulean eyes. Ice, his eyes were cold and harsh, empty and hollow, reminding him of a puppy that had been kicked and abused too many times. _Perhaps an abusive father?,_ Ciel thought to himself studying the blond's facial features as he noticed all the small white scars that littered his face.

Then suddenly the cogs in Ciel's mind began to turn, and the pieces began to click. "Trancy, Alois Trancy?" Ciel asked, watching the blond's pupils widen from disbelief. "Is that you?"

"How the hell do you know my name?!" Alois inquired furiously, tightening his grip on the handles of the plastic bag, his knuckles going white.

A smirk plastered across the bluenette's lips. "You haven't changed one bit," He scoffed. "You still even have the same haircut you did in high school, and the last time I last saw you was two years ago."

Alois squinted in the dim lighting at the bluenette, staring into his cobalt eyes. "Ciel?!"

"Yep, kind of a hell of a way to have a reunion huh? And I see you still haven't forgotten your skills you learned from Drama class, you crafty con artist."

"Moi, a con artist? No, no, no, I'm just using the skill set I have available. It's not my fault that people are oblivious enough to believe lies." Alois said shrugging. "But seriously dude, I thought you were pissed at me all these years because you never replied back to my texts or calls."

"Oh about that... The summer after we graduated, my phone's circuits were fried so I had to get a new phone altogether, and I changed my carrier... So your number died with my phone..."

Alois sighed melodramatically, rolling his eyes. He then wrapped the bluenette in a tight embrace, nuzzling his head into the bluenette's shoulder. "I've seriously missed you though Cielly."

Ciel grimaced. He had hated that nickname more than anything, but the blond had insisted on calling him that all through high school. "Don't call me that Alois, and get off of me!" He yelled shoving the affectionate blond off of him. "Honestly I'm kind of glad I lost your number." Ciel mumbled under his breath. "I didn't miss the insidious nicknames or your obsessive need for attention."

"So Ciel," Alois said on a more serious note. "What kind of line of work have you gotten into? A do-gooder, I presume?"

Ciel pursed his lips. Sure, the blond may have been his best friend in high school, but he were still a shady suspicious character, and as a cop, Ciel wouldn't let personal affairs be a hinderance on his job. "I'm currently unemployed at the moment actually," He said with a nervous laugh, deciding to lie. "I just got let off about a week ago."

"Oh! That's perfect!" Alois said happily, clapping his hands together. "We actually have an opening available at H.A. since a member..." He paused, "...quit." _Got Killed is more like it_ , Alois thought. "You're a close friend of mine so I'm sure I can bend the rules a little bit if you're interested."

 _H.A.?,_ Ciel pondered. _Higher Appliances? Haverty's Artistry? Highland's Architecture? Hell's Archangels?_

Possibly finding a lead, Ciel pressed forward. "H.A.?" He asked.

Alois sighed, looking over his shoulder anxiously at the end of the alley. Alois then leaned in close, whispering into Ciel's ear. "Hell's Archangels. I'm sure you've probably heard about us. We have an opening available for the title of _watchdog_. Believe it or not, being a drug dealer actually has it's perks, and it's ridiculous how much people are willing to pay for something that's shortening their lifespan." The blond said smirking, beginning to snicker. "It also really helps since I took two years at college studying pharmaceuticals before I dropped out." Alois said, his grin growing wider.

Hell's Archangels. Alois Trancy was a member of it. Ciel didn't want to have to arrest one of his former friends, but he knew above all, justice had to be served. So casually as Alois spoke, Ciel slowly snaked his handcuffs off of his utility belt, then with a quick flick of the wrist, Ciel pulled the blond's hands behind his back and cuffed him.

"Alois Trancy, LPD, your under arrest!" The bluenette yelled firmly, flashing his badge.

"Ci- Ciel, we're friends! How- How can you arrest me?!" Alois stuttered in shock and disbelief, his eyes widening. "You liar! Ciel you lied to me! You're a cop! You told me you were unemployed!" Pouting and shaking his head violently, he huffed promptly, "I'm not going anywhere with you! My feet are firmly planted, I'm not moving!"

Ciel scowled and pulled out his ebony glock pistol from it's pouch on his belt, then pointed it at the blond's face, holding it at point blank range. "Does that change your mind?" Ciel asked arrogantly with a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised.

"Bloody hell." Alois grumbled under his breath, a stream of curse words rolling out of his mouth afterwards.

"Now come on Trancy, you're coming down to the station with me." The bluenette said, pushing the pistol against the blond's back, nudging him forward.

"Damn you Ciel. You're a real asshole, you know that?"

* * *

"Cheif Boggus! Look I brought in a member of Hell's Archangels!" Ciel said, barging into the chief's office.

Boggus quickly scrambled to set his phone down, his face flushed. Although he quickly regained his stoic composure, clearing his throat. "Phantomhive, I sent you out on traffic and parking duty, NOT to capture members from Hell's Archangels!"

"B- But sir I- He's a member, and he's right here!" Ciel exclaimed, jerking the blond by the arm into the doorway.

Boggus slowly stood from his desk and approached Alois, grabbing him by the jaws and turning the blond's head as he studied him.

"Hey! Hands off fatso! Skin on skin contact is reserved for my tipping clients only, and as far as I'm concerned, you're not one of them." Alois spat arrogantly, scowling.

Boggus grinned and let a puff of air out of his flat nostrils, causing them to flare. "This boy Phantomhive? Don't make me laugh, he's nothing more than a gangster wannabe, a fraud. He's barely an adult, he's probably only eighteen, he's younger than you are Phantomhive!" Boggus, said breaking into a chuckle.

"His eyes! Look at his damn eyes! They're the same as the one's in the picture of Jim Macken! And he's older than I am damn it!" Ciel exclaimed, agitated. The blond couldn't help but smirk at the bluenette.

The chief then turned the blond's head in his direction and stared into his icy eyes.

Alois broke into laughter, a grin pulling at lips. "Jim Macken? Is that what you pigs have decided to call me? That's my dealer name and my host name when I'm working, but Cobalt," Alois said licking his lips and winking at the bluenette. "If you ever wanna hit me up, my stage name at the club is Candy Cox, I cater to both male and females, so there's no reason to be ashamed. As for my dealer name, Jim Macken... It's a bit bland, and doesn't exactly have a lot of pizazz, it's boring in retrospect, considering everything I've done. Personally I prefer to be referred as Archangels' Arachnid."

The chief then quickly went to his laptop, and pulled up the slideshow from earlier, projecting the images on screen.

Alois scoffed and broke into more maniacal laughter. "If Black Widow and Panther knew the fuzz was on their tail, oh boy, you guys would have it rough."

"Black Widow and Panther?" Ciel repeated with uncertainty.

"Yep, those two young men dressed all classy in tailored suits, with their _proper etiquette_ photo book smiles, they're thugs, con artists like me." Alois replied, glaring daggers at the bluenette. "Their subordinates. Second in command, supreme when the leader is absent, especially as of tonight."

"Ah, and can you identify the last one?" The chief asked, interested.

"Why? There's nothing in it for me. Besides, technically I don't have to tell you anything, I have the right to remain silent if I please."

"Hmm... Johnson!" The chief called. "Bring this young man into the interrogation room."

* * *

Alois squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away from the blinding spotlight that shone in his face, and into his eyes. His arms had been handcuffed to the arms of the chair, and his legs had been tied to the supports of the metal chair he sat in.

"Now start talking," Boggus commanded. "Who is the ringleader of Hell's Archangels?"

"First off could you turn the damn light off! I'd prefer to still have my eyesight so I criticize ugly hoes. Second, could you get me something to drink, I'm thirsty as hell." Alois demanded.

With a heavy sigh, Boggus flipped the switch to the spotlight, switching it off.

However he refused to compensate for the blond's second request.

"Alright, thank you." The blond said, opening his eyes. He then paused for a brief moment. "I still have clear vision, it's a miracle. However, I have some unfortunate news for you sir," Alois said, turning his attention to the chief. "I'm going to have to criticize you because I discovered you're an ugly stupid tart." He said seriously, without cracking a grin or snickering. However on the contrary, Ciel was holding in his laughter, a few snickers occasionally escaping his lips.

"Phantomhive!" Boggus snapped. "If you don't stop laughing, your badge will be mine."

The bluenette instantly straightened his posture, shoving his hands into his pockets. _Alois you haven't changed at all_ , Ciel thought to himself, grinning internally. _You're still harboring the same appearance, maybe plus a couple inches in height, but for the most part, identical. However, I don't think you did much 'growing up' with your personality, still as childish and as naive as ever._

"If you _are_ a member," Boggus asked slowly with his eyebrows furrowed, "Then where exactly do you fit into their social hierarchy blondie?"

"On the top of course, where else would I be? What do you take me for, some damn beggar?" Alois replied confidently, rolling his eyes.

The chief bit his tongue, desperately trying not to break out into laughter. "You're meaning to tell me that you're in control of one of the city's most influential dangerous street gangs? A puny scrawny teenager?"

"Indeed I am, and for your information," The blond stated matter-of-factly, "I'm twenty years old, so technically I can't be classified as a child nor a teenager. I am a full grown adult. Ask Phantomhive if you don't believe me, we were classmates in high school."

"Twenty you say? Phantomhive how old are you?"

Ciel scowled, his face flustered as he averted his gaze to the floor. "Nineteen sir. Alois is a year older than I am."

"And I grew up, hotter, taller, and sexier than you did." The blond said cockily, spouting his arrogance, sticking his tongue out. "Now go on shorty, why don't you go ahead and do a little trick for me? I'm growing bored with these pointless antics and ludicrous inquiries."

This infuriated Ciel, he always hated being compared to others. "I'm not short." The bluenette said, trying to keep the tone of his voice even, his first clenched and trembling at his side. "I'm average. You're just freakishly tall." Ciel huffed back at the blond.

"Alright ladies, break it up." The chief said sternly, unamused. "Now, Alex, I believe I caught your name was, wh-"

"Alois." The blond corrected, his eyes narrowed at Boggus.

"Alois, Alex, Louis, does it really matter?" The chief stated irritatedly, beginning to grow tired of the blond's witty demeanor and his cockiness. "Now where is Hell's Archangels hideout? And where are they doing their drug exchanges?"

Alois haughtily turned his head. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Phantomhive!" Boggus snapped.

"Y- Yes sir?" Ciel stuttered, caught off guard.

"Make 'im talk. I'm giving you the rest of the night to spend with him, I expect you to have some sort of useful information before you clock out." The chief then abruptly pivoted on one foot and did a 180, striding confidently towards the door slamming it behind him.

"Bu- But-" The bluenette stuttered, but was abruptly cut off once the door had slammed.

"Looks we get to spend quality time together just like old times, huh _Cielly_?" Alois said with an annoying smirk plastered across his face. "But just so you know, I don't intend to leak _any_ crucial information."

"Damn you Boggus." Ciel mumbled under his breath, gritting his teeth.

Alois sat staring unamused at the silent bluenette, his lips beginning to protrude into a sulky pout. "I've been doing fine, thanks for asking." The blond scoffed sarcastically. "In case you're wondering what I've been up to these days, I've become a male stripper at a nightclub part time, and I murder people when my boredom is not satisfied to help spice things up a bit, and I sell radioactive drugs to people who are filthy rich. How has your life been going for you?"

Ciel groaned and stood up from his chair, exhaling sharply, crossing his arms. "Alois, you're aware things aren't the same as they were two years ago right? We're not ' _buddy_ - _buddy_ ' anymore so quit asking me questions like we're still close. As far as I'm concerned, I just need you to tell me about missing details for the case so I can get my paycheck at the end of the week."

"That's cold." Alois said scowling, turning his head arrogantly.

"Just tell me, so we can both get on with our lives!" Ciel found himself yelling.

"They'll come for me you know. The gang won't leave me out to hang high and dry, unlike a traitorous _someone_ I know."

"I don't care Alois. I just want to go home! My shift was supposed to be over a half hour ago!"

Suddenly an idea popped into the bluenette's head. Grinning to himself he pulled the pair of handcuffs from his belt, he them unlocked one of the shackles on the chair the blond was sitting in. Ciel then proceeded to handcuff himself to the blond, afterwards continuing to untie and release the blond from the chair.

Alois almost instantly shot up out of the chair and rubbed his wrist on his free hand. "Ciel what exactly are you planning? I fail to see how this heightens your success in getting me to speak."

"That's the thing, I _don't_ care. I've had a shitty day. I'm tired, and personally I just want to go home. I know you, and I know it's pointless to do a simple Q and A. Therefore I figured I might as well clock out."

"And what exactly do these have to do with anything?" Alois asked snidely, waving the handcuff around so the chain rattled.

Ciel exhaled sharply, letting out a huff of annoyance. "Do I really have to explain _everything_ to you? Boggus said to get information before I clock out, if I bring you with me, I can interrogate you on my own time, therefore, I'll already have answers before tomorrow morning when I clock back in."

The blond scoffed. "And what makes you so sure that I'll crack?"

"I graduated at the top of my class at the police academy. I have my ways." The bluenette huffed, scowling.

"Alright fine. It's a date." Alois said smirking, swinging his arms as he walked.

 _Why did I have to run into **him** of all people? Why is he even back in this city? Alois moved because of his father's line of work after high school, and he even got a scholarship to Yale, so what the bloody hell is he doing here? How did he even end up in a gang to begin with?_ , Ciel wondered to himself as he and the blond painstakingly climbed over the compartment to situate themselves in the seats of his car.

"Ciel, pull over there!" Alois called, pointing out the window at a nightclub.

The bluenette narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What for?"

"I'm supposed to be working tonight. Natalie, the manager, has been texting and calling my phone nonstop like it's the apocalypse. She says I have a lot of customers and clients asking about me."

Ciel scoffed, breaking into a snicker, eventually bursting into laughter. "Clients wanting to see _you_? They must all be drunken men who are widowers!" Ciel said wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

The blond scowled, a firm line pulled at his lips. "That's a touchy subject, you should know that better than anyone. And for your information, I get both men and women who ask to see me, some of them older, some them younger."

"I'm not taking you to a bloody nightclub." Ciel said, irritation evident in the tone of his voice. "We're going straight to my apartment, and that's final."

Alois rolled his eyes and let out a huff of aggravation. "Fine douchebag, just shut the hell up for a second so I can call her and call in."

The bluenette sighed in compliance.

"Hey Natalie, It's Jim, I won't be able to come in today. I've been feeling a bit under the weather lately, and I think I may have caught that bug that's been going around. I'm going to-" the blond then faked breaking into a coughing fit. He forced deep panting and heavy exhaling of breath. "I'm going to go have it checked out tomorrow. Please inform-" The blond then forged another cough. "Please inform my clients that Candy Cox won't be available tonight."

The woman on the other end of the line then exploded with anger and concern. "Alois! You can't be so careless! You're our most valuable host, and by far our most popular! Do you know how scary your fans are when you're not here?!" Alois' manager screamed into the phone, causing Alois to flinch violently and hold the speaker away from himself. She was loud enough that the bluenette could easily distinguish what she were saying. "Kaoru decided to call in again, and Caleb is out with a fractured hip, the rookie we just hired to replace Ashton has stage fright and severe anxiety, so- So we **_need_** you to come in Jim!" Natalie practically begged, her voice dragging and holding. " _Please_ , we're short by several members, and the club is packed, sick or not, we need your ass here!" Her tone suddenly got firm and somewhat commanding.

Alois shot a glance at the bluenette mouthing, ' _What do you want me to say now?_ '

"Ugh, fine." Ciel grumbled under his breath annoyed. "I'll take you to your damn job. But we're only staying for an hour or so."

Alois forged another cough. "I... I suppose if the circumstances are that bad, I don't have a choice. I'll show, but I'm only going to work for a few hours, as I really do feel like shit. Would it be bad if I accidentally end up vomiting on one of my clients?"

"No darling, they all love you. Hell, some of them would probably try to bag it and sell it. Just please make sure to get down here asap!" The young lady then hung up.

The blond let out a sigh of relief, leaning back in his seat. "Ciel how am I supposed to work with _this_?" He asked holding up the handcuff, waving it. "I can't get down and dirty while I'm attached to you. Most of my customers are not fond of threesomes."

The bluenette grimaced, shuddering in disgust. "One, that's fucking disgusting Alois! Two, there's no way in hell I'm taking your restraint off. Besides, you're supposed to be sick and frail anyway, remember?"

The blond frowned, however his expression was quickly replaced with a smirk after an idea filled his head. "Usually I prefer solo acts, but I suppose... I suppose I could have a partner and do a duo..." The blond said thoughtfully, trailing off as he stared into the bluenette's dark blue eyes. "And maybe afterwards you'll have to nurse me back to health, _examining_ me _thoroughly_." He said in a flirtatious manner, winking at the bluenette.

"Oh hell no!" Ciel instantly declined, glaring at the blond, his cheeks dusting a light shade of pink.

* * *

"Thanks _Cielly_." Alois said smugly, an unsettling grin spread across his face. "Natalie really appreciated the assistance. And this experience proves my point; I'm a master at my craft."

"Shut up." The bluenette said through clenched teeth, already regretting his decision to handcuff himself to the obnoxious blond. "Besides that's not something you should be proud of." He mumbled under his breath. He'd already gone through hell having to pretend to be a makeshift stripper. He was done with today, he was done with Alois. He wanted nothing more than to collapse onto his bed and sleep all off all of today's monstrosities. At this point, he was cranky and irritable, more so than usual, and already fighting sleep, his eyelids weighing down heavy didn't help.

"So this is your apartment?" The blond asked, examining the room from left to right, ceiling to floor. The blond then added in a dull tone, "It's boring and minuscule. Why is it so bland? Where are all the colors? The furniture, the wallpaper, the curtains, they're all dark colors. Why don't you have anything in pastel? If I lived here-"

Ciel clenched his jaw, his eyebrows slanted downwards in a sharp decline. He wasn't sure how many more of the blond's ludicrous inquires he could stand before his tolerance snapped. Exhaling sharply, Ciel replied, "Everything is color-coded in accordance to the color of my soul. He then added sharply, with a heavy edge of aggravation, "You _don't_ live here, and you _never_ will, so don't touch any of my stuff."

Ignoring the the threatening edge in the tone of the bluenette's voice, Alois then proceeded to ask, "Say Ciel, whatever happened to that girl you were dating in high school?" He then scoffed. "She definitely doesn't live here now. If she was living with you, everything would be in baby pink with ribbons littered all over the walls with pastel streamers dangling in front of the doorways."

Shoving his keys back into his pocket, Ciel said emotionlessly, "I broke up with Elizabeth shortly after you moved. There's only so much innocence and doting one can tolerate."

"Amen to that brother. I say good riddance. She was an obnoxious whiny bitch, nothing but an annoyance. Honestly, I don't see how you put up with her as long as you did."

Ciel groaned under his breath.

"H- Hey Ciel do- Do you mind if we turn the light on?" The blond stuttered anxiously, clinging to the bluenette's arm.

Ciel smirked to himself. "Alois don't tell me you're _still_ scared of the dark?" The bluenette asked somewhat amused. "Nyctophobia?"

Alois whimpered a little. "Shut up! I can't help it! You- You don't know what father did to me when we were in the dark!"

Furthering the blond's paranoia, The bluenette then stated in a matter-of-factly manner, "No. Turning on the light is unnecessary. Turning it on is nothing but an inconvenience, it burns electricity, therefore resulting in a higher electric bill. My wages are still inadequate to meet my satisfaction, therefore how I spend my money is very crucial, so for the time being, I need to be extremely frugal." He got pleasure from watching the blond squirm. "You say you're the leader of Hell's Archangels, but a wimpy pretty boy who's scared of the dark? Seems kind of uncanny doesn't it?"

Striking a nerve, Alois reared back his unrestrained hand and brought a fist to the arrogant bluenette's face, punching him. "I've grown to hate cynical people like you Ciel, stereotyping is something that can get you killed nowadays."

"Fuck!" The bluenette cursed aloud, rubbing his hand across his now split lip, looking at the blood that now dabbed his fingertips.

"If you refuse to turn the lights on, then so be it. I'll just set the whole building on fire, surely that should illuminate everything." The blond said tight-lipped, holding a cigarette lighter in hand with the flame flickering back and forth.

"Th- That's my cigarette lighter! Where the hell did you get that from?!" The bluenette said in disbelief, shuffling through his coat pockets, still unable to find the lighter.

Alois scoffed. "Child's play. Thievery is one of my strong suits. And of all people, you're a cop Ciel, you really shouldn't be so oblivious. And anyway, what kind of officer doesn't carry a gun?" He asked with a smirk plastered across his face, holding up a slick charcoal glock pistol to the bluenette's face.

Ciel let out an audible gasp of surprise. Dread settling heavy on his shoulders, his hand instantly flew to the pouch on his utility belt, only to find it barren. "Damn it!" He growled under his breath, watching as the blond's petty smirk only grew larger.

"And you won't be needing this walkie talkie or your phone either, you won't be having contact with anyone but me tonight." Alois said smugly, breaking into laughter. "I also have the keys to the handcuffs, so you're not going anywhere Phantomhive, plus I'm still curious, and I fancy you too much to just kill you right here, right now. I think I'll spend a bit more time with you before things come down to that."

"Fuck you Alois! Burn in hell you damn bastard!" Ciel yelled.

The blond clicked his tongue, "If I were you, I wouldn't be mouthy with the person holding a gun to your head. Besides, just like you said, we're not friends anymore, this is just _work_. You shouldn't let your guard down Cobalt." Alois said with a hint of spite, twisting the bluenette's word's back at him with an amused smirk plastered across his lips. "Now it's your turn to play hostage." The blond giggled.

"Wh- What're you do-"

" _Goodnight Cobalt_." Alois said smugly, using the butt of the pistol to knock the bluenette in the head, rendering him unconscious.

Sighing melodramatically, Alois pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number he had memorized by heart. Listening to the dial tone, he grumbled irritated under his breath, "Come on Claude, pick up you ass. I know you're there."

On the last ring, Claude picked up, irritation evident in his seemingly emotionless tone. "What have you done _this time_ Arachnid?"

"Bl- Black Widow why do you have so little faith in me? The lack of trust is hurtful you know. Besides, you should be proud of me, I took down a cop today, and I'm going to bring him back to headquarters as a hostage against the LPD."

"Hm... And the amtnethest roots?"

"...Those were confiscated from me." The blond said grimly, with a quiet nervous laugh.

"DAMN IT ALOIS! YOU CAN'T BE SO DAMN CARELESS!" The man on the other end of the line exploded.

The blond curled inward slightly.

In the background another member's voice could be heard, a more gentle subtle tone; Sebastian. "Geez Black Widow, go easy on him. He's the youngest one among us in Hell's Archangels, cut the kid some slack. You can't say that you or I haven't slipped up at least once or twice."

"But we need the amtnethest roots to create Lazarus, they're the prime ingredient in our drug!" Claude argued with Sebastian. "Panther do you even realize how easily a slip up among that caliber could get all of H.A. shut down?"

"I- I can go get more." Alois interrupted weakly. "But I need a ride. I'm on 37th avenue."

Claude started to say something to object, but was quickly drowned out by Sebastian. "Affirmative. I'll be there in ten."

Alois exhaled deeply, after he had hung up. The two may have been his subordinates, but both of them belittled him and scolded him like a child, and he couldn't stand it. He hated being looked down upon.

Staring at the bluenette's pale glossy lips, the blond couldn't help himself. While Ciel were unconscious, Alois planted a peck on the bluenette's lips. _You look so much more innocent when you're sleeping_ , he thought smiling like an idiot.

 _You're my hostage Officer Phantomhive, and I plan to do as I please with you_ , the blond thought once again, smirking as he kidnapped the bluenette, carrying him bridal style out of the apartment. "I'm going to trap you in my web of deception and lies Ciel Phantomhive. You are my prey, and I am the hunter."

* * *

 **A/N: So what'd you think? I'd love to hear what you thought, so please review, any feedback is always appreciated. This was originally going to be a multi-chapter fic, but has been changed to a oneshot due to lack of motivation to continue it. However, feel free to check out my other Cielois story, "Once Hurt, Twice Scorned".**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**


End file.
